Adventures with Family and Monster Girls
by chynnchilders
Summary: Gale Marquess lives an mundane life with his sisters. When his parents sign him up for the exchange program. Gale and his sisters end up having their lives changed. But will the siblings and monster girls survive when an old school nemesis to make Gale's life an absolute nightmare. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the canon series meaning Kimihito and his group will make an small appearance sometime. Now on with the first chapter. Plus I will explain more at the end of the chapter.

* * *

At Japan, an white Victorian house near Tokyo is peacefully quiet as the sun hasn't rose yet. Leading to the garage to the road is an cement driveway with chalk drawings. The front of the mansion has a light blue painted wooden porch with three sturdy and wide steps that leads to an brick walkway connected to the driveway. The porch cover has white shingles and a comfortable beige two person porch swing hangs from it. Overall one or more people can stand on the wide front porch with ease even on a rainy day. The porch even has an section missing from the railing. To replace the missing railing, someone put an wheelchair ramp there.

On the other side of the house is wide glass door leading to a open deck that is way wider than the front porch. On the right side of the deck is a round white table with a white umbrella and a couple of garden chairs. On the left side is an grill for cookouts. If anyone is on the deck and looks up they would notice an balcony.

Inside an bedroom in the house, is an 18 years old young man who has just gotten up from his bed. He has long light blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and slightly pale skin that doesn't have an single blemish in sight. He is wearing a loose short sleeve red shirt and grey slacks. He has a lean figure but is only a little muscular, his height is 5'9 and he is very attractive. The young man's name is Gale Marquess.

Gale smiles as he gives his yellow room an once over. He walks over to the door and grasps the cold knob. He turns it and opens the door wide enough to exit his bedroom. He doesn't bother to close the door as he walks downs a staircase with wine color carpet on the steps. He walks further in the house until he stops to flick an light switch.

The current room he is in is the kitchen with light blue tile floor and black tile on the wall. The kitchen is in the same proximity as the dining room. The dining room has fuchsia paint on the walls and hardwood floors show that while the two rooms are in the same place, they are still different.

Gale starts cooking breakfast for himself and his sisters who should be waking up by now. Him and most his sisters are not related to each other. Only two are his biological sisters. The other are from his step-father's previous marriage. He still loves them no matter what.

" Good morning, Gale." An seventeen years old girl greeted him as she enters the dining room. She has long straight black hair that reaches the middle of her back, dark blue eyes, slender, attractive, her height is 5'5 and has fair skin with a natural rosy tinge on her cheeks. She is wearing a black sailor fuku uniform with a red ribbon. Her name is Rio. She often gets mistaken for a video game character because of her looks. Sometimes she doesn't know if she should be happy or insulted.

Following her is a sixteen years old girl wearing a matching uniform. She has long light blonde hair, pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, an small beauty mark is next to her right eye, slender, beautiful, the same height as Rio. Her name is Alexis. Like Rio, she is often mistaken for an video game character. It always surprises most people that Alexis never been on a date. The reason for this is because she is an lesbian.

" Morning!" Four female voices greeted although one is more subdued. Gale smiles seeing his four other sisters. The oldest in the group is Misuzu who is thirteen years old. She has long bubblegum pink hair, dark purple eyes, and has fair skin. She is slender, cute and her height is 4'9. She is wearing a white sailor fuku uniform with a black ribbon. In her arms is a little girl about three years old with short light blonde hair, adorable, fair skin tone and dark purple eyes. She is wearing a purple dress. Her name is Roxie.

One of the other girls is a girl with long straight black hair, fair skin, dark purple eyes, her height is 4'8, and she is pretty. Her name is Asuna and she is ten years old. Holding her hand is a five years old girl with neck length bubblegum pink hair in a small ponytail, cute, has an average height for her age, fair skin and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a pink and white sweet Lolita style dress and on top of her head is a small pink hat with a white ribbon. Her name is Kaguya. She has an interest in cute clothes so her aunt makes some sweet Lolita style dresses in her size.

" Good morning girls. Asuna, I see you are wearing the perfume I bought for you last week. I don't know if I should be happy or scold you." Gale greeted. Asuna huffs in annoyance before she flicks her hair.

" You are not my dad. So I doubt you have control on whether or not I wear perfume. Besides, you cannot see perfume. You can only smell it and I am not wear too much of it." She told him. Gale heartedly laughs as he puts down plates with scrambled eggs, bacon and two pieces of toast on the table.

" Ahhh! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" An feminine voice shrieked as a fourteen years old girl about 4'10 rushes into the room. She has medium length bubblegum pink hair that is neither too short or too long and a little messy yet it has an unique charm, her right eye is dark purple while the left eye is dark blue, her skin tone is fair. She has a slender yet lithe figure that makes her look like an doll, also she is really cute like an doll. She is wearing the same uniform Misuzu is wearing.

" Calm down, Asuka. You arrived right on time." Misuzu reassured her sister. Asuka sighs in relief before she sits down on a chair.

This is a typical mundane Friday for the siblings. None of them mind it. It usually means everything is under control while their parents are over seas.

Eventually Rio, Alexis, Asuka, Misuzu, Asuna and Kaguya leave for school. " Looks like we are by ourselves again." Gale chuckled staring at the flat screen TV with a Xbox controller in his hands. Roxie is in her room drawing a picture blissfully unaware that her brother is playing Dark Souls. Normally he wouldn't play this game when his other sisters are home. But since Roxie is mostly in her shared bedroom, she can't hear the noises from the game. She should be in kindergarten right now. Unfortunately she has a frail body and she gets sick easily. Gale eventually plans to hire her an private nurse someday. Even though they come from an wealthy family, Gale and his sisters never openly flaunt their wealth. So that is the main reason why Roxie doesn't have an nurse. She doesn't mind it since she likes being carried around.

 **Knock Knock**

" Huh? Was someone supposed to be here?" Gale asked before he stares at the screen in dismay. The boss killed his character. Grumbling under his breath, he gets up from his red bean bag chair. He walks down the short hallway towards the entryway. He opens the front door to stare at the red haired well-endowed woman wearing a black agent type suit and dark sunglasses. She is about 5'7 and slender.

" Mr. Marquess I presume. I am agent Futaba Trousdale. I shall be your culture exchange coordinator. It is very nice to meet you." The woman smiled.

" Lady, I have no idea what you are talking about." Gale said not amused if this is a joke.

" Oh? I guess your parents never told you they signed you up for the interspecies exchange program. How odd."

" The what program?!"

Agent Trousdale sighs at Gale's response. Who knew some people still don't know about the program. She carefully explains what it is to Gale.

" So Centaurs and other creatures are real. I wonder why I never heard of it before." Gale wondered. Then he remembers that him and his sisters go to bed early sometimes. The program doesn't sound too bad. But why did his parents sign him up for it in the first place?

Trousdale takes out an a sheet of paper and a pen from a suitcase. " Now then. As your coordinator, I am here to tell you that your sisters will not be placed in danger. I was pleasantly surprised the only phobias your sisters have are of needles, flying, clowns and thunder. I'm glad that nobody is afraid of bugs, animals and fish. I will have to order an construction crew to remodel the house sometimes. One of these sometimes will be within the next hour."

" Remodel?"

" Yes. Some extra species need wide spaces to move around. Frankly speaking, your hallways need to be widen along with other things. Further more rooms will be added too. I assure you, the construction crew will make sure nothing gets broken or stolen."

Gale is surprise at the turn of events. Now he definitely has something interesting to tell his sisters. First he needs to tell little Roxie the news. And he ends to turn off his game before Roxie sees it.

* * *

Later that day, the six girls return home from school. It only took them two seconds to realize the hallway is different. " Gale!" The girls screamed together as the rush into the green living room. Gale looks up to see their panicked looks. Roxie didn't even look up from her spot on the white carpeted floor. She is too busy drawing a picture of an dragon on a sheet of paper.

" What the heck happened to our house?! Did you sell it while we were gone?!" Alexis demanded.

"Take an seat everyone. I have news. And why would I suddenly sell the house? You know mom and dad will kill me if I sold it without their permission." Gale sheepishly chuckled earning glares from the girls minus Roxie. Rio sits down on a blue wingback chair with her arms crossed. Alexis sits down on a rocking chair. Misuzu and Asuka sits down next on a cream color love seat. Asuna and Kaguya mutually decide to sit on the floor with Roxie. Gale explains what happened to his sisters.

" Monsters are real. This whole thing sounds like something out of an storybook. I'm not sure how I feel about this." Misuzu mumbled unsure if she should believe this or not.

" I'm not sure either. What were mom and dad thinking when they signed Gale up for the program?" Asuka agreed. The question is the same one Gale has been asking in his mind for a few hours now.

" That sounds like the program a boy in my school tried to sign up for. He was rejected since he is a pervert who is way too interested in the S word. I thought it was about foreign exchange students entering different counties. I was expecting this at all." Rio commented a little shocked by the reveal.

" Is an little fairy or pixie going to be living here?" Kaguya asked. She is a big fan of fairies and unicorns. Gale hesitates to answer the question.

" You never asked who was coming here. This is typical for you to forget asking important questions." Asuna sighed. Despite her attitude, she does care about Gale. She just hasn't gotten used to having an older brother.

" I know they are coming tomorrow. So we will see what they are tomorrow." Gale pointed out.

Roxie finishes her drawing and proudly holds it up for everyone to see. " I hope an dwagon stays at our house!" She exclaimed in delight.

Nobody had the heart to tell her an dragon might not come to their house. But who knows what agent Trousdale has in planned for the siblings.

* * *

So this is my first attempt at an SYOC story for Monster Musume. In this story there will be antagonists and allies. Now here is the form for needed for the monster girls. Also I am not using the ocs from my Monster Musume Oc book, because I have plans for those ocs for other stories. Please submit your oc in the PM.

Name: (I only need first names, but if your Oc has a last name please right it down.)

Age:

Gender: (This is mainly for females.)

Nationality: (Skip this one if your oc is from Japan.)

Sexuality: (I will only accept heterosexual and bisexual characters)

Race/Species: (No Xenomorphs, Parasite Slimes, Ropers, and the aliens from Predator.)

Breast size:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance: (Hair length, hair style, hair color, body type, eye color, fur, scales, etc. I accept anime colors like blue, purple etc.)

Regular clothes: (If your oc is a queen slime or an pink slime, then their clothes can be made from slime)

Summer outfit: (The story is currently set in April, so summer will appear sometime in the story.)

Winter outfit:

Nightwear/Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Date outfit:

Personality:

Background story:

Family: (Do they have family members?)

Likes:

Dislikes:

What kind of nickname do they call Gale?:

Anything else?: (Is there anything else I need to know about your oc?)

* * *

Update! Here are the Ocs that have been submitted.

Gwyneth "Gwyn" Telga (Gwyllgi) (Gwyn was submitted by POMForever)

Ophelia (Possum Folk) (Ophelia was submitted by MysteryAgain)

Alice (Arachne) (Alice was submitted by YourWayfu)

Lana (Mermaid) (Lana was submitted by KobayashiSenpai)

I will add more when I get more submissions.


	2. Chapter 2

" Come on girls! Our guest is arriving within four minutes! We should be outside to greet them by now!" Gale called from downstairs. He is already wearing an dark green t shirt, dark blue jeans, white socks, and brown work boots since he is taking care of the front and backyard later. In his arms is Roxie who is wearing an periwinkle dress. Another minute passes by before the other girls finally leave their rooms.

Rio is the first to reach the floor. She is wearing an lavender blouse with a silk pink scarf around her neck, an knee length lavender skirt, thigh high white socks and white slip on shoes.

Following behind her are the five other girls. Alexis is wearing an indigo color dress with black buttons, long white socks, and black buckled shoes. On top of her head is a red bow with glitter.

Asuka is wearing an black dress that is white on the chest area with crisscross black strings and a black and white ruffled skirt, thigh high white socks, and red Mary Jane pumps. On her head is a small black silk hat with a white ribbon. She really likes the gothic Lolita dresses.

Misuzu is wearing an royal purple peter pan collar shirt, an dark purple skirt, long black socks, and white and red sneakers. Her hair is tried up in a ponytail.

Asuna is wearing an white dress with light blue stripes on the collar, black stockings and dark brown buckled shoes.

Kaguya is wearing an pink dress with short puffy sleeves, pink knee high socks with pale pink pom poms, and pink Mary Janes.

" Sorry for the long wait! Asuna needed my help when she was having trouble with her stockings. Then Asuka and Rio had to help Alexis with her outfit." Misuzu apologized. Asuna shoots her an glare for telling Gale that she needed help to put on her stockings. She didn't want him to know about her clothing problems! It's way too embarrassing!

Gale ushers his sisters outside in time to see an silver car and a moving van park in the driveway. Trousdale exits her car as two men exit the van and walk to the back. The men open the big doors. " Oh? Are we already at the residence of my host?" An feminine voice asked.

To the siblings surprise, an woman with an lower half of an snake slithers out of the van. She has tan skin, narrow amber eyes behind red rim glasses, a few red scales on her cheeks, red scales on her tail, and her hair is actually red withering snakes that are flicking their tongues. She is only wearing an grey sweater dress.

" A-are they tasting the air to see if we taste good?" Asuna whispered trying not to show her discomfort. Luckily she has an great poker face.

" Gale, girls, I want you to meet Medea. She is an Lamia subspecies called an Medusa. Please treat her kindly." Trousdale introduced the snake woman. " And remember, Mr. Marquess. I will be watching in case you can't control yourself."

" What does that mean?" Kaguya innocently asked. Gale didn't feel like giving her, Asuna and Roxie the 'talk' yet. They are still too young to learn about it. So he decides to change the subject.

" Welcome to our home, Medea." Gale greeted her as he gives Roxie to Rio. He walks up to the Medusa and holds out his hand. She looks at his hand in disdain. Gale lowers his hand with a sheepish chuckle.

" I don't mind the girls. But I refuse to have anything to do with that male." Medea scowled crossing her arms.

Alexis steps forward. " I'll showing you around the house while Asuka and Misuzu takes your luggage to your room." She offered. Medea glances at her before nodding. She follows the girls inside the house. She kept an wary eye on Gale the entire time.

Trousdale lets out an sigh. " I am terribly sorry about her behavior, Mr. Marquess. You see, something happened to her that made her distrustful of men."

Gale begins to think of what had happened in Medea's past. Some of them made him angry because the thought of an man taking advantage of a woman pisses him off. He looks around for the agent who mysteriously vanished along with the moving van. He must have been too busy with his thoughts again.

* * *

Medea lays down on her stomach on the comfortable bed in her room. She watches the two human girls put up her belongs. " Asuka, what is this triangle thing?" Misuzu whispered to her older sister.

" I don't know. Just put it in the underwear drawer. Wait a minute... Does she have bras?" Medea resisted the urge to laugh. She could hear the conversation and it reminds her of an conversation she had with her cousin so long ago. Oh how she missed those days. Her cousin along with the others in her village spends way too much time with an human man who is the communal husband.

The medusa resisted the urge to scowl as she thought of that man. When he first came to the village an year ago, he promised to marry her when she turned eighteen. She felt so happy that she wouldn't have to share an man. Then she overheard him talking to the village elder. He revealed he was there to be an communal husband! He had no intentions to be with one woman! He lied to her just to see how she would react if he promised to marry her!

Medea felt humiliated for believing in his lies. She honestly loved him, but he ended breaking her heart. Even though her mother and cousin tried to convince her she could still indulge in pleasure with him. She didn't want to have anything to do with men again. She didn't want to believe in anymore false promises. She also played with the idea of reporting him, but the repercussions would be severe for her family and everyone in the village. So she gotten rid of her idea.

" Gale is an nice person. You should try to get to know him." The oldest sister Rio had said to her earlier. There was no way she will warm up to that man. By this time the two girls have finished their job and left her room.

Medea didn't mind their absence because now she can continue thinking whether or not she should request to live in a different home.

* * *

Soon it was dinnertime at the household. " Yum! I still can't believe that you know how to make orange chicken, Gale! But this is way better than your barbeque chicken!" Alexis teased her brother who playfully sticks out his tongue.

" It was so dry! How does an person make barbecue sauce dry along with the chicken?" Mizusu complained.

" I was so happy when Rio ordered pizza. She saved dinner by doing that." Kaguya said.

" That was a fluke! I will cook it better the next time I make it!" Gale countered making most of the girls laugh.

Rio looks at Medea who is sitting at the far end of the table. " So how do you like Gale's cooking?" She asked as the Medusa finishes swallowing the chicken she was chewing.

" It's not so bad." Medea finally admitted after an few seconds. She likes how well cooked the chicken is. And the sauce taste so delicious. Her mother was an bad cook, so this is the first good meal she ever had.

" Big brother. Do I have to go to the hospital for an check up tomorrow? I haven't been sick in a while." Roxie whined. Gale pats her head affectionately.

" It's not an check up, sweetie. You need an flu shot. The others plus me need one too, but I made an appointment for us next week. You are getting it earlier because you get sick so easily." The young man told her.

Roxie pouts at the answer. She dislikes going to see an doctor since she used to have lots of check ups before. She wishes she can hurry up and get better so she will never see another doctor.

The rest of the dinner passed by slowly when Medea suddenly stands up. She dramatically points her right index finger towards Gale. " Male! I have decided to give you the benefit of an doubt! I will stay here. But if you try to have your way with me, I will make you regret it!" She shouted giving him an glare as she said the last sentence while the snakes hiss menacingly towards him.

" Ummmm. Okay." Gale said a little surprise by her declaration.

" Is Male going to be Gale's nickname?" Asuka asked looking confused.

" Yes it is."

" At least it sounds almost like his name." Asuna pointed out.

" True." Alexis agreed.

Gale didn't know if he should be offended or not. Oh well. As long as Medea is comfortable there he will endure his nickname if it feels demeaning to him. The nickname wasn't because she likes him. It is because she doesn't fully trust him.

Hopefully he will find a way to convince her to trust him soon or else he will be walking on thin ice the entire time she is there.

* * *

At an boardroom in a building. Men and women in black government suits are sitting at an big round table. The double doors open and Trousdale enters the room. The heels of her high heel shoes click against the grey tile floor until she stands in front of the table. " Good evening fellow coordinators." She greeted them in an professional manner.

" Are we here because of the big idea you have to help some of us with our problems? If so, it better be good because I don't want to send an my charge and her little daughter back to their home." An man grumbled.

" I do. Currently our bosses are making an inn at each town and an inn close to cities. These inns will be temporary homes for extra species who are having trouble finding an host. This will be the only way to prevent good extra species from being deported." Trousdale explained. She lays down several papers showing were the inns will be at.

The other agents whisper to each other.

" Question. I notice the house of Gale Marquess and his sisters is going to be next to one of these inns. Are you going to be strict about which male extra species be sent there?" An female agent spoke up.

" I am. I promised Mr. Marquess that his sisters will be safe. I intend to keep my promise. So if I send any male extra species who are in the 13 to 17 age range, I want them to be on their best behavior. And any adult extra species must know that oldest girls are off limits." Trousdale answered.

" What about the staff for the inn next to your host? I mean, I read the rooms have an kitchen and I know a few extra species who know how to cook. But what if there is an medical situation?" An man skeptically asked.

" I know an nurse and doctor who are fit for the job."

" Agent Trousdale, you never fail to impress us. I expect more good work from you in the near future."

" Thank you, sir."

* * *

First I want to say a few things. While I did accept two ocs from the reviews, I want everyone to know that is the first and last time I accept ocs from the review. If I see another oc submission on the review, I will ignore them. And Medea is my oc. She isn't going to be in love with Gale for an while.

I am still accepting ocs, now I am accepting male extra species and human ocs. The forum is the same for female extra species, minus the nickname for Gale. See ya later!


End file.
